Hypertension and dyslipidemia are undertreated in youth with type 1 diabetes (T1D), contributing to the risk of later macrovascular and microvascular diabetes complications. The research focus of this career development award is to improve the management of hypertension and dyslipidemia in these high risk youth. In Specific Aim 1, Dr. Katz will conduct focus groups to solicit patient and family perspectives on barriers to and strategies for the effective management of hypertension and dyslipidemia with lifestyle changes or medications. She will also field a national survey to pediatric diabetes care providers to obtain their perceptions of their own barriers to and strategies for the management of hypertension and dyslipidemia in youth with T1D. In Specific Aim 2, Dr. Katz will use this information to create and pilot a family-focused, modular intervention designed to improve knowledge of and self-efficacy for hypertension and dyslipidemia management in youth with T1D. Michelle Katz, MD, MPH, the Primary Investigator on this Career Development Award, has a strong background in clinical and health services research but requires further career development to develop into a successful, independent investigator. Dr. Katz has assembled a multi-disciplinary team of nationally- recognized leaders in pediatric diabetes, diabetes behavioral research, lipid management in diabetes, epidemiology, and biostatistics to guide her as she conducts all phases of her proposed research. She has described a comprehensive career development plan that will enhance her research background and deepen her methodological expertise to allow her to rigorously accomplish her stated aims. The proposed career development plan utilizes the stimulating, resource-rich environments available through the Joslin Diabetes Center and Harvard University. Dr. Katz's research objectives will lead to important knowledge about how to effectively manage hypertension and hyperlipidemia in youth with T1D. By conducting these studies, working closely with her mentors, and completing her educational objectives, Dr. Katz will have the knowledge and the experience to embark on her chosen career as an independent clinical and health services investigator focused on improving health care delivery in pediatric T1D with the goal of reducing future diabetes complications.